Lauf
by yoho
Summary: Wir sind doch keine Helden", schniefte Sara.  Wir sind weggelaufen." - Hermine streichelte sie weiter:  Manchmal ist es klug, wegzulaufen." -  Aber es war feige", sagte Sara.  Dafür will ich keinen Orden."


Title: Lauf

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Harry und Hermine sind in dieser Geschichte bereits junge Erwachsene. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung und wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte. In der Geschichte kommen auch zwei Kinder vor. Harry und Hermine haben die beiden Kriegswaisen – nicht ganz freiwillig - bei sich aufgenommen.

Die Handlung in dieser Fanfiktion stützt sich also nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: „Wir sind doch keine Helden", schniefte Sara. „Wir sind weggelaufen." - Hermine streichelte sie weiter: „Manchmal ist es klug, wegzulaufen." - „Aber es war feige", sagte Sara. „Dafür will ich keinen Orden."

Authors Note: Es gibt eine Menge Menschen, die sind bedingt anständig. Und es gibt einige wenige, die sind unbedingt anständig. Aber auch ein unbedingt anständiger Mensch kann in eine Situation geraten, in dem seine Überlebensinstinkte stärker sind als Mut und Zivilcourage. Dann reicht es, dass jemand „Lauf!" ruft und man läuft.

Danke an Luxa und fee-morgana für das hervorragende Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur Janek, Sara und der Plot gehören mir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_Florence And The Machine – The Dog Days Are Over_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

„Lauf!", brüllte Sara, während sie schon losrannte. Janek folgte ihr. Schon nach wenigen Metern schlug ihm das Herz bis zu Halse.

Das Gelände bot kaum Deckung. Nichts außer einigen Büschen und verkrüppelten Birken.

Sie folgten einem gewundenen Trampelpfad Richtung Wald. Hinter sich hörten sie laute Rufe und Schreie.

Ein Fluch zischte blutrot an ihnen vorbei und traf ein Birkenstämmchen, das sofort in Flammen aufging.

Janek heftete seinen Blick an Saras Stiefel und konzentrierte sich darauf, wohin sie ihre Füße setzte. Da sie direkt vor ihm lief, konnte er weder den Weg noch potentielle Stolperfallen wie Steine oder Wurzeln früh genug erkennen.

Dann erreichten die beiden den Schutz der Bäume und gingen schwer atmend hinter zwei dicken Stämmen in Deckung. Saras Zauberstab zitterte und sie sah, dass auch Janek seinen kaum noch halten konnte. Aber sie mussten sich gar nicht verteidigen. Niemand hatte sie verfolgt.

Zunächst konnte keiner sprechen. Saras Atem rasselte, als habe sie eine schwere Erkältung und auch Janek schnaufte.

„Was sind das für Leute?", fragte er zwischen einzelnen Atemzügen.

„Keine Ahnung", keuchte Sara. „Und warum überfallen sie eine Schulklasse?"

„Und dann auch noch, während wir auf einem Klassenausflug sind. Keiner hat Geld dabei. Professor Flitwick hat doch gesagt, es wäre für alles gesorgt und wir bräuchten nichts mitzunehmen."

Sie legten sich beide in das Blaubeergestrüpp am Waldboden. Sara hob vorsichtig den Kopf und schaute zu dem Platz mit dem Denkmal hinunter, das an den Koboldaufstand von 1612 erinnerte. Die anderen Kinder waren von fünf schwarzen Gestalten eingekreist. Die Gesichter der Angreifer verbargen sich hinter Tuchstreifen, die über Mund und Nase gebunden waren. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich ein Kind geschnappt und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab auf den Oberkörper. Sara erkannte, wie die Schüler ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe an die Angreifer übergaben.

Professor Flitwick konnte sie nirgends entdecken.

Dann entbrannte unten am Denkmal scheinbar ein heftiger Wortwechsel. Eine der schwarzen Gestalten fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum. Das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand, sah ihn jedoch an, ohne den Kopf zu senken.

„Was ist da los?", fragte Sara.

„Ich glaube, Jenny will ihren Stab nicht abgeben ..." Janek stockte. Einer der Angreifer entriss ihr den Zauberstab und richtete dann seinen eigenen auf das Mädchen. Was er sagte, war nicht zu hören, aber Jenny fiel zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Einen Moment sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. „Sie haben sie umgebracht", wisperte Sara schließlich.

„Vielleicht ist sie nur bewusstlos", versuchte Janek Sara und sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Das wäre doch keine Strafe", flüsterte Sara. „Entweder sie tun ihr weh oder sie töten sie. Aber einfach nur bewusstlos machen …" Sie schlängelte sich aus dem Blaubeergestrüpp heraus und war gerade dabei, in das Gras einzutauchen, als Janek sie an die Füßen erwischte.

„Lass mich los!", fauchte sie.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Den Anderen helfen", zischte Sara zurück und versuchte nach Janek zu treten. Der aber hielt sie eisern an den Knöcheln gepackt.

„Lass uns doch erst Mal nachdenken und nicht einfach losstürzen. Am Ende schnappen sie uns auch und das hilft den anderen gar nichts." Janek keuchte.

Schließlich hörte Sara auf zu zappeln.

Er ließ vorsichtig ihre Knöchel los und sie rutschte auf dem Bauch zurück in die Deckung des Waldes.

„Hast du eine Idee?"

„Wir könnten sie angreifen", schlug Janek vor.

Er hatte seine Hand auf Saras Rücken liegen und konnte spüren, wie angespannt sie war.

„Die sind zu fünft."

„Wir überraschen sie."

Sara schwieg eine ganze Weile. Unten am Denkmal wurden die Kinder gefesselt.

„Ich hab eine Scheißangst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Gerade wolltest du doch noch da runter."

„Gerade habe ich nicht nachgedacht." Sara rutschte noch weiter nach hinten, so dass sie jetzt direkt nebeneinander lagen.

„Mum und Dad würden sich auch einen Plan ausdenken und angreifen."

Die Hälfte der Schüler war bereits an Beinen und Armen gefesselt und lag am Boden.

„Okay", Sara holte tief Luft. „Wie ist dein Plan?"

„Wir laufen hinter den Bäumen den Hang hinunter. Von dort sind es nur noch zehn Meter bis zum Denkmal. Dann greifen wir sie aus dem Wald heraus mit dem Entwaffnungszauber an."

„Und dann?", fragte Sara. „Die sind schneller als wir", sie schluckte, „und viel stärker. Auch ohne Zauberstab."

Janek musste einen Moment nachdenken. „Schockzauber", sagte er.

„Aber den können wir noch nicht richtig."

„Ich glaube, wenn wir genug Angst haben, können wir den", sagte Janek.

Sara nickte, obwohl sie nicht ganz überzeugt war, und begann rückwärts auf dem Bauch in die Deckung der großen Kiefern zu robben. Janek folgte ihr. Sie rannten im Schutz der Bäume den Hang hinunter und schlichen erst dort wieder an den Waldrand.

„Bleib immer genau hinter mir", flüsterte Sara.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich gelernt habe, auf trockene Zweige zu achten, wenn ich im Wald laufe. Das Knacken könnte uns verraten."

Schließlich erreichten sie die vordere Baumreihe. Sie gingen hinter zwei gerade gewachsenen Kiefernstämmen in Deckung. Janek etwas weiter vorne als Sara. Die Angreifer hatten jetzt alle Kinder gefesselt und schienen sich zu beratschlagen. Janek sah sich um.

„Auf drei", wisperte Sara. „Du nimmst den ganz links. Ich den ganz rechts. Dann nimmst du den Nächsten, der links steht und ich wieder den Rechten und den Letzten greifen wir beide an." Sie formte ihre linke Hand zur Faust. Dann streckte sie den Daumen aus, den Zeigefinger und schließlich den Mittelfinger.

„Expelliarmus!", riefen sie gleichzeitig.

Zwei Zauberstäbe flogen zu ihnen hinter die Bäume.

„Expelliarmus!" Die zwei nächsten Gegner hatten keine Gelegenheit, zu reagieren, da waren auch ihre Zauberstäbe verschwunden.

Der fünfte der Angreifer hatte immerhin genügend Zeit sich umzudrehen, bevor ihn zwei Expelliarmus trafen und er im hohen Bogen gegen das Koboldaufstand-Denkmal flog. Die anderen vier standen da, sahen auf ihre leeren Hände und drehten sich auf der Suche nach ihren Angreifern hektisch im Kreis. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.

In die Stille hinein hörte Sara einen Ast knacken und dann eine Stimme etwas murmeln.

Sie blickte sich um und erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln, halb hinter einem Baumstamm verborgen, eine Gestalt mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

„Janek, runter!", schrie Sara. Er sah sie nur verständnislos an. Sie schnellte los, um ihn auf den Boden zu stoßen, doch noch während Sara vorwärts sprang, wurde Janek getroffen. Er fiel bäuchlings auf dem Waldboden und sein Pullover hatte plötzlich einen hässlichen, roten Fleck auf dem Rücken, der schnell größer wurde.

Sara landete auf Janeks Körper und presste ihn in die Heidelbeeren. Sie hörte, wie er unter ihr stöhnte. Erst jetzt spürte sie einen dumpfen Schmerz an ihrer Seite, der immer stärker wurde. Es roch nach Verbranntem. Sie sah an sich herunter. Ihre Kleidung hing ihr in schwarzen Fetzen am Leib. Sie erkannte nackte Haut und eine riesige, rote Wunde, aus der kleine, dunkle Erhebungen ragten. Bevor sie begreifen konnte, dass das ihre Rippen waren, wurde es ihr schwarz vor Augen.

~.~.~

Das Erste, das Sara hörte, als sie erwachte, war Stimmengemurmel. Jemand machte etwas an ihrem Oberkörper. Es war ihr gleichgültig. Die Stimmen schwollen an und wurden wieder leiser. Dann tat es weh und dann noch mehr und sie schrie auf. Und plötzlich waren auch ihre Augen offen. Sie blickte direkt auf den Busen von Poppy Pomfrey.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte die Heilerin und versuchte das Mädchen mit der linken Hand festzuhalten, während sie Salbe auf Saras Brustkorb auftrug.

Es brannte höllisch und Sara atmete zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte dem Schmerz und der Salbe zu entkommen. Dann waren da zwei kräftige Hände, die sie an den Schultern auf die Matratze drückten.

„Du musst liegen bleiben. Das Brennen lässt gleich nach", sagte Harrys ruhige Stimme.

Sara versuchte, nicht mehr zu zappeln, obwohl ihr das verdammt schwer fiel. Sie warf den Kopf nach links und rechts, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Schließlich war Poppy fertig und Sara spürte, wie das Brennen langsam nachließ.

„Dad, du kannst mich loslassen", sagte sie krächzend. Harry nahm zögernd die Hände von ihren Schultern. Sie wischte sich über die Augen und sah an sich herunter. Die linke Seite ihres Brustkorbes war dick mit einer übel riechenden, grünen Schmiere bedeckt. Darunter erkannte sie frische, rosige Haut. Und dann erinnerte sie sich.

„Janek!"

Sie wollte sich drehen, um zur Seite sehen zu können und sofort waren wieder Harrys Hände an ihren Schultern und hielten sie fest. „Janek geht es besser als dir. Wenn du dich jetzt drehst, ist die ganze Salbe im Bettzeug und wir müssen sie noch mal auftragen. Glaub mir, da hast du keine Lust drauf."

„Wo ist er?"

„Genau ein Bett neben dir und er schläft. Poppy hat ihm einen Trank gegeben. Im Schlaf heilen Wunden besser. Und es hat ihn längst nicht so schlimm erwischt wie dich."

Dann hörte sie Schritte und Hermine war mit einem Becher in der Hand neben ihr. „Hier trink das. Aber ganz langsam und nur in kleinen Schlucken."

Harry stützte Saras Kopf während Hermine den Becher an ihren Mund führte. Nach dem Trinken ging das Sprechen wesentlich leichter, fand Sara.

„Ich wollte ihn noch auf den Boden werfen. Aber ich war nicht schnell genug."

Hermine lächelte. „Doch, warst du. Als wir euch gefunden haben, lagst du auf ihm. Er hat nur den kleineren Teil des Fluchs abbekommen. Der größte Teil hat dich getroffen."

Sara fiel auf, dass Hermines Gesicht trotz des Lächelns grau wirkte. Sie musste mehrmals schlucken, bevor sie sich traute, die Frage zu stellen.

„Mum, ist es schlimm?"

Hermine strich ihr über die Haare. „Das Schlimmste hast du hinter dir. Es wird noch ein paar Tage weh tun, wenn du tief atmest oder laut redest. Das geht vorbei, aber..."

„Aber?", wiederholte Sara.

Hermine zog ihr Sweatshirt zusammen mit dem Unterhemd hoch und zeigte auf ihre Narbe. „Du hast jetzt auch eine. Fast an der gleichen Stelle."

Sara versuchte ein Grinsen, was ihr aber gründlich misslang. Sie fröstelte. Hermine hatte es bemerkt und testete mit einem Finger, ob die Salbe schon angetrocknet war. Offensichtlich war sie das, denn Hermine nahm die Decke, die irgendwo auf Höhe von Saras Bauchnabel lag, und zog sie nach oben.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und Sara fiel auf, dass Harry genau so graugesichtig wie Hermine aussah.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", fragte sie.

„Der Überfall war gestern. Du warst die ganze Nacht bewusstlos. Den Vormittag hast du verschlafen."

„Sie haben Jenny umgebracht", murmelte Sara so leise, dass weder Harry noch Hermine sie verstehen konnten.

„Was sagst du?"

„Sie haben Jenny umgebracht", wiederholte Sara lauter und musste schlucken.

Harry und Hermine warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Welche Jenny?"

„Die aus unserem Jahrgang. Hufflepuff."

„Einen Moment." Hermine verschwand und kam fünf Minuten später mit einem Mädchen zurück, das sich beim Gehen auf ihre Schulter stützte. „Diese Jenny?"

Sara brachte zunächst kein Wort heraus. „Du ... du ... du lebst?", stammelte sie schließlich.

Jenny nickte. „Die haben mich mit einer Art Betäubungsfluch voll in die Brust erwischt. Die Wirkung hat immer noch nicht ganz aufgehört. Jedenfalls kann ich noch nicht richtig laufen. Aber Poppy meint, das wird wieder. Und ich hab gar nichts mitgekriegt, von dem was ihr getan habt. Aber die anderen haben mir alles erzählt. Ihr wart Klasse. Das Ministerium will auch einen Orden verleihen, weil ihr uns alle gerettet habt."

Sara starrte Jenny immer noch ungläubig an. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

Hermine setzte Jenny auf dem Bettrand ab. Dann nahm sie Sara in die Arme und ließ sie weinen, während sie ihr den Rücken streichelte.

Schließlich beruhigte Sara sich wieder, ließ ihren Kopf jedoch an Hermines Brust vergraben.

„Wir sind doch keine Helden", schniefte sie „Wir sind weggelaufen."

Hermine streichelte sie weiter. „Manchmal ist es klug, wegzulaufen."

„Aber es war feige", sagte Sara. „Dafür will ich keinen Orden."

Hermine warf Harry einen wissenden Blick zu. „Wenn ihr feige gewesen wärt, dann wärt ihr gerannt, bis ihr irgendwo am anderen Ende des Waldes wieder rauskommt. Stattdessen seid ihr da geblieben und habt die Männer angegriffen. Das war sehr mutig. Schließlich wusstet ihr nicht, wie gut die im Kämpfen sind. Sie hätten euch töten können. Und der sechste, der im Wald gewartet hat, hätte es ja auch fast geschafft. Nein, ihr wart nicht feige."

Harry räusperte sich. „Hermine, würdest du Jenny wieder in ihr Zimmer helfen?"

Jenny beugte sich schnell vor und tuschelte Sara etwas ins Ohr, worauf diese errötete. Dann stand sie auf und stützte sich auf Hermines Schulter.

Harry und Sara sahen den beiden nach. Als die Tür sich schloss sagte Harry: „Glaub mir, ihr wart wirklich nicht feige."

„Warum sollte ich das glauben?", fragte Sara und der trotzige Unterton war unüberhörbar.

Harry schwieg und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Ihr seid auch weggelaufen, im Krieg.", fragte Sara. „Richtig?"

Harry nickte.

„War es schlimm?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Deswegen kann ich dich so gut verstehen."

Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und sah über die Schlossgründe. Dann sprach er mit dem Rücken zu ihr weiter.

„Wir waren zufällig in einem Dorf, das von einer ganzen Armee der Todesser überfallen wurde. Sie haben alle umgebracht. Ohne Ausnahme. Wir waren nur zu viert und hatten überhaupt keine Chance. Wir sind in die Kirche geflüchtet und haben uns im Keller versteckt. Hermine hat hinter uns die Treppe nach oben zerstört und es so aussehen lassen, als wäre sie schon länger kaputt. Deswegen haben sie den Keller nicht durchsucht."

Harry machte eine lange Pause.

„Während wir uns da verkrochen hatten, mussten wir mit anhören, wie oben in der Kirche Menschen getötet wurden. Es war mit das Schlimmste, was ich im Krieg erlebt habe."

Er ging wieder zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich auf den Matratzenrand.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Aber ihr habt wirklich alles richtig gemacht. Es hätte doch keinem geholfen, wenn sie euch auch erwischt hätten. Wer weiß, wie die Geschichte dann ausgegangen wär."

Sara starrte lange auf einen Fleck an der Decke. Erst als sie draußen im Flur Hermines Schritte hörte, sagte sie leise „Danke, Dad", und berührte Harry leicht an der Schulter.

Hinter ihr stöhnte jemand. „Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Janek mit heiserer Stimme.

~.~.~

„Und Prof. Flitwick war die ganze Zeit da?" Janek nahm noch ein Stück von dem kalten Braten, den Harry aus der Schlossküche besorgt hatte.

Hermine nickte. „Er hatte schnell sein Gesicht verändert, so dass er unter den Schülern nicht aufgefallen ist. Die Größe passte ja schon. Womit er wohl nicht gerechnet hat, war, dass die alle Schüler fesseln."

„Und warum hat er nichts getan?", wollte Sara wissen, während Hermine sie mit Bratenstücken fütterte, weil ihr nach wie vor jede Bewegung, für die man die Arme brauchte, weh tat. „Er müsste doch irgendwelche Tricks können, als Lehrer."

„Die anderen haben erzählt, dass jeder von den Angreifern einen Schüler als Geisel genommen hatte", sagte Harry. „So direkt mit dem Zauberstab an der Brust. Da konnte er wohl nicht viel machen."

Sara schien nicht überzeugt. „Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur Angst. Ich hatte jedenfalls Angst. Das war Janeks Idee, sie zu überrumpeln."

„Ich hatte auch Angst, wenn es dich beruhigt." Janek versuchte sich zu drehen, gab das aber schnell wieder auf. „Und ich hasse es, auf dem Bauch liegen zu müssen!"

Hermine angelte nach der letzten Bratenscheibe, um sie Sara zu geben. „Eh!", protestierte Janek. „Ich hab auch noch Hunger." Hermine teilte seufzend das Fleisch in zwei Hälften und schickte Harry Nachschub organisieren. „Dieses Mal bitte Obst und Gemüse." Janek zog eine Schnute und Sara gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.

„Was wollten die überhaupt?", fragte Sara.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die fünf, die ihr entwaffnet habt, waren Handlanger. Die sollten einfach nur die Schüler fesseln. Mehr wussten sie nicht. Der, der euch angegriffen hat, war wohl der Boss. Aber der kann uns nichts mehr sagen. Professor Flitwick hat ihn getötet."

Janek wirkte erschrocken: „Warum hat er ihn getötet? Er hätte ihn doch auch entwaffnen können."

„Nein, konnte er nicht. Er hatte ja keinen Zauberstab mehr. Als Filius sah, dass der Mann euch noch mal angreifen wollte, da hat er einen Stein nach ihm geworfen und ihn so am Kopf erwischt, dass er auf der Stelle tot war. Ich denke, er hat da etwas mit zauberstabloser Magie nachgeholfen. Aber Filius redet nicht gerne darüber, was er kann."

Sara schluckte und Janek war einige Nuancen blasser geworden.

„Dann hat Professor Flitwick uns also das Leben gerettet", stellte Sara fest. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Warum das denn?"

„Weil ich gedacht habe, er wäre ein Feigling", antwortete Sara.

„Aber das weiß er doch gar nicht."

„Trotzdem."

Hermine nickte und danach redete keiner mehr, bis Harry mit einer Schüssel Gemüserohkost und einer Schale Obst zurück kam.

~.~.~

„Wenn Sara sich nicht auf Janek geworfen hätte, dann wäre er jetzt wohl tot." Hermine war erschrocken, wie nüchtern sie das aussprechen konnte.

Die vergangene Nacht hatten sie zusammen mit der Heilerin um Saras Leben gekämpft. Sie hatte sehr viel Blut verloren. Rippen waren gebrochen und hatten sich in ihre Lunge gebohrt. Keiner von ihnen hatte Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken.

Erst jetzt, als sie in ihrem Bett in der Heulenden Hütte lagen, wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, wie nah sie daran gewesen waren, die Kinder zu verlieren.

Harry nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Vielleicht sollte ich unser ganzes Geld verschenken", murmelte er. „Mit einem ganzseitigen Artikel im Propheten und Radiointerviews, damit es auch jeder mitbekommt."

Hermine löste sich aus Harrys Armen und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Warum das denn?"

„Na was denkst du, warum die Kinder überfallen wurden? Ich habe heute den ganzen Jahrgang überprüfen lassen. Die Eltern sind normale Hexen und Zauberer. Niemand hat eine besondere Position. Niemand ist wohlhabend. Niemand hat irgendwelche dunklen Geheimnisse - außer uns. Die wollten unser Geld. Aber wenn es weg ist, das Geld, dann sind die Kinder in Sicherheit."

„Hmmm." Hermine legte sich auf den Rücken. „Ich glaub nicht, dass das eine Lösung ist. Sie würden es trotzdem wieder versuchen. Alleine schon, weil wir berühmt sind. Und das Geld hat uns auch schon geholfen. Denk nur daran, als du die Mehrheit am Propheten kaufen musstest, um mich vor dem Knast zu retten. So was kann wieder passieren."

Harry lag jetzt auch auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. „Ja, es hat uns schon geholfen."

„Und wir können uns gegenüber den Schulräten eine Menge erlauben, weil wir eben nicht auf den Lehrerjob angewiesen sind. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass wir bisher jeden Aufstand unter den Lehrern gegen diese Holzköpfe im Schulrat angeführt haben, egal ob es unser Fach betraf oder nicht?"

„Aber ist das das Leben von Sara und Janek wert?"

Hermine schwieg lange. Schließlich sagte sie: „Wir haben für die Freiheit, sagen zu dürfen was wir wollen, unser Leben riskiert. Damals haben wir mit dem Zauberstab gekämpft. Heute kämpfen wir eben mit anderen Waffen."

„Mit unseren Kindern?", fragte Harry und konnte dabei den sarkastischen Unterton nicht verbergen.

„Nein", sagte Hermine, „nicht _mit_ unseren Kindern, aber _für_ unsere Kinder."

„Dann sollten sie das aber wissen und mit entscheiden, ob es ihr Leben wert ist", konterte Harry.

„Was wissen?"

„Dass wir reich sind und dass der Überfall wahrscheinlich deshalb passiert ist, weil man uns erpressen wollte."

Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Das wäre keine gute Idee. Sie würden sich nur Vorwürfe machen. Und es würde alles ändern."

„Meinst du?", fragte Harry.

„Sie werden als Erwachsene früh genug erfahren, wie voll unser Verlies bei Gringotts ist. Aber so lange lernen sie Bescheidenheit. Ich find das wichtig. Ich will keine kleinen Malfoys heranziehen."

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. „Aber dann werden wir auf sie aufpassen müssen, bis sie selbst so gut kämpfen können wie wir."

„Muss man das nicht immer, auf seine Kinder aufpassen?"

Harry drehte sich auch auf die Seite, so dass er Hermines Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich dachte, jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist ..."

Hermine knetete ihr Kopfkissen, um bequemer liegen zu können.

„Vielleicht beginnt jetzt ein neuer Krieg. Nur das es dabei nicht mehr um Macht, sondern um Geld geht. Aber er wird mit denselben Waffen ausgefochten."

„Das heißt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Wir werden mitkämpfen in diesem Krieg."

„Und auf welcher Seite?"

„Eine schwere Frage. Gut oder Böse. Kann man das immer so genau sagen?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

Hermine kuschelte sich an Harry Brust.

„Ich bin müde, lass uns schlafen."

Harry legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken.

Er spürte, dass Hermine zitterte und begann sie zu streicheln, aber es dauerte lange, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Als Hermine daran erinnert, dass Harry die Mehrheit des Tagespropheten kaufen musste, um sie vor dem Gefängnis zu bewahren, bezieht sie sich auf die Ereignisse in der Geschichte ‚Zweck und Mittel'._


End file.
